This Ones For The Girls
by brucaslover07
Summary: This is a one shot for the song this ones for the girls. please read.


**This One's For the Girls**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**I don't know how good this is, I haven't done one of these in a while. So please give suggestions if you have any.**

_This is for all you girls about thirteen, high school can be so rough, can be so mean. Hold onto, onto your innocence. Stand your ground when every body's giving in._ _This ones for the girls._

"Come on Blondie, it's time for our first day of high school" and excited 13 year old Brooke Davis said to her best friend Peyton Sawyer. "Brooke, why are you so excited?" Peyton said annoyed

"We are the youngest ones there, nobody likes freshman" she said "Well P. Sawyer, they will like us, want to know why?" Brooke said. "Why is that B. Davis?" she asked. "Because we are HOT! All the guys are going to be after us," She said excited.

"Yeah and all they will want is to sleep with us" "So, what's your point? As long as we use protection right?"

"Brooke why wouldn't you want to hold onto your innocence and just stand your ground and not give in like everyone else?" Peyton asked her best friend "Peyton I'm not saying I'm going to do anything, but whatever happens, happens" Brooke said "Whatever Brooke"

When Brooke became the school slut, she wished she would have listened to Peyton, but she couldn't turn back now so she might as well not change, right?

Wrong. When Brooke became pregnant senior year, she wished that she would have listened to Peyton. But now Brooke had to deal with becoming a teen mom, and she was terrified.

_This is for all you girls about twenty five, in a little apartment just trying to get by. Living on. on dreams and spagettio's, wondering where your life is gonna go._

"Brooke was now 25 years old. She lived in a little apartment with her son Ryan Nathan Scott.

Lucas was the father and he was there for Brooke and Ryan as much as he could be.

Nathan and Haley, they were just great, they were always there for Brooke when she needed them. So Brooke named her son after Nathan hoping he could become even half the man that Nathan was. They of course were Ryan's god parents.

Ryan is now 5 years old, almost 6.

Brooke was trying so hard to take care of her son and have a job. She was working on becoming a fashion designer.

Lucas was trying to get his book published, so he could help pay for Ryan and so he could propose to Brooke, but no one knows that.

"Mommy" Ryan said "Yeah Ry?" Brooke asked "Can I have some paskettio's?" he asked his mother "Spagettio's it is" she said

"When is daddy coming over again, I haven't seen him in 5 days, I miss him" Ryan Scott said to his mother with sad eyes

"I know you do buddy, daddy is just busy, but I'm sure he will come over soon" Brooke said to her son hoping that Lucas would come over so she didn't have to see her son disappointed

Lucas didn't come that day, or for 3 more days "Come on buddy it's time for bed" Brooke said to Ryan "But I'm waiting for daddy"

"I know Ry, maybe tomorrow" "Okay" he said with tears in his eyes. Brooke took Ryan to bed. "Night Ryan Nathan Scott, I love you" "Night Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you too" he said.

_This ones for the girls. Who've ever had a broken heart. Who've wished upon a shooting star. You're beautiful the way you are. This ones for the girls who've loved without holding back. Who dream with everything they have all around the world. This ones for the girls_

Brooke goes outside onto the balcony. She is crying because of course she has a broken heart, because of Lucas again.

She sees a shooting star "I wish that Lucas would realize that he loves me, and I also wish that he would come over so I don't have to see my baby boy disappointed" Brooke said still crying.

Brooke hears a knock at the door. "Oh so now you show up, after 8 days, Lucas you know how upset your son has been." She said with tears in her eyes. "You don't know how it feels to have to see his face when I tuck him in at night and you still haven't come over, heck you don't even know what it's like to tuck him in because you're never here" she said trying not to yell

"Brooke I'm sorry okay, but I haven't been here the last week because I was getting my book published so I could help pay for Ryan" he said with regret

"Okay Lucas, but what about all those other nights that you don't tuck him into to bed, and what about the other weeks when you don't come for days and I have to see my son disappointed, and what about when he was a baby and I always had to get up in the middle of the night and then go to work the next day and what about when I had to take care of him when he's sick and all he wants is someone to hold him, but i can't do that the whole time because I have to work, what about those times Lucas" she said with tears now streaming down her face

"Brooke I'm so sorry, but now that I got my book published I promise I'll be there more" he said "Lucas I don't want to hear any promises because when they don't happen I will be upset, but even worse our son will be upset, and I don't want that"

"Brooke why do you think I'm gonna break this promise?" he asked. "Because you broke your other ones, like when you promised to save me and to let me in and love me back" she said "Lucas I loved you so much and I never held back and I dreamed with every single thing I had that you would do the same back, but you didn't"

"Brooke I'm so sorry, I can't take back the past and if I could then I would in a second, But Brooke I love you, I really do, and I love our son more than anything in this world. That's why I have been so busy, because I wanted to get this book published so I didn't have to worry about money anymore and I could spend as much time with you and our son as I could. I wanted to be able to buy a house and be able to help pay for the things Ryan wants and needs. And I wanted to be able to marry you one day and have even more kids with you. I wanted all of this so I had to take care of getting that book published first and I'm sorry I didn't realize that I could still spend more time with my son and you. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere because I love you Brooke, so much"

Brooke was now crying even harder "I love you too, I've never stopped and I never will"

Lucas got down on one knee, and pulled out the box, he opened the box and said "I have loved you since the first time I saw you, and I never want to spend another day without you. You make me so happy and I want to have more kids with you. One more boy and a girl. I want a big house with a red door, but nothing matters as long as I'm whit you and our son for the rest of my life, so I ask you, Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?" Lucas Scott poured his heart out to the girl he loves

"Yes, Yes Lucas I would love to be your wife" and he slid the ring on her finger.

_This is for all you girls about forty two. Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth. Every life, life line on your face, made you who you are today._

"Mom" a 13 year old Nevaeh Haley Scott yelled "Whats wrong Vaeh" Brooke said

"I don't know what to wear for my first day of high school, can you help me?" she asked her mother "Wow asking your mom for help with fashion that's a surprise" "Well you are like the biggest fashion designer around" she said with a smirk

Nevaeh came downstairs after getting ready " Look at my baby girl on her first day of high school, come give your old man a hug" Lucas said to his daughter "Daddy" she said acting annoyed but went over and hugged him any way.

"Hey honey" Lucas said and went to kiss his wife "Gross" said their daughter "Vaeh you act like you've never kissed a boy" Brooke said "No, it's just gross when its your parents" she said disgusted "Hey I don't want to hear about my daughter kissing any boys"

"Ethan Lucas Scott, get down here, your going to be late for school" Brooke yelled up the stairs "I'm coming" he yelled back

He came down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart "Ready to go little sis?" he asked "Yeah" "Bye mom, love you" Ethan said and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek "Bye Ethan, I love you too" "Bye Nevaeh, I love you" "Love you too mom"

"Guys don't be late for dinner, Ryan, Lindsey, and Lexi are coming over" she said to her kids "Okay mom" "Don't forget to go tell your dad bye"

"Bye dad" "By guys, Love you" Lucas said to his kids "Love you too" they both said

_This ones for the girls_. _Who've ever had a broken heart. Who've wished upon a shooting star. You're beautiful the way you are. This ones for the girls who've loved without holding back. Who dream with everything they have, all around the world. This one's for the girls._

Lucas and Brooke were laying in bed that night.

"Wow B, I can't believe we actually got to be together this long, and we made it" Lucas said to his wife "What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked a little hurt

"I just mean after all of the broken hearts and after everything I put you through, we are still together to this day." "Yeah I know what you mean, You that night that you told me you got your book published?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Yeah its the night I poured my heart out to you and asked you to marry me, what about it?" he asked. "That night I went out side and I saw a shooting star and I wished on it. I wished that you would come see your soon and that we could be a family, I guess wishing on shooting stars actually works" she said

"Oh Brooke, it would have happened because I love you so much and I couldn't let you go. You know you are so beautiful" he said looking at his wife with so much love. "And I'm so happy that you loved me without holding back, and that you dreamed with everything that you had"

"Oh Lucas, you really know how to make a girl feel loved" She said with a few tears streaming down her face

"That is because I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott" he said meaning every word "I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott, and I always will" And then they made passionate love to each other all night long

**Hope you guys liked it. Leave me reviews and suggestions please...I'm begging. **


End file.
